Angel Centellante
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Los milagros no siempre vienen de arriba... Historia alterna a la original. Donde todos pueden ser felices, pero ¿a costa de qué?


Este fic surgió de un reto que se me quedó pendiente en la pasada Guerra Florida, y está basado en la canción "Angels" del grupo holandés Within Temptation (pongo la letra en inglés y la traducción que encontré en Youtube). Con Susanna Marlowe como principal protagonista. Y vaya que constituyó todo un reto para mí, ya que no soy totalmente partidaria de este personaje de Candy Candy. Es un universo alterno, ya saben, los personajes, excepto Seddim Holden pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Angel centellante**

**_Sparkling angel I believes_**

**_You were my saviour in my time of need_**

**_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_**

**_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_**

**_I see the angels_**

**_I'll lead them to your door_**

**_There's no escape now_**

**_No mercy no more_**

**_No remorse cause I still remember_**

**_The smile when you tore me apart_**

**_Chorus:_**

**_You took my heart_**

**_Deceived me right from the start_**

**_You showed me dreams_**

**_I wished they would turn into real_**

**_You broke the promise and made me realize_**

**_It was all just a lie_**

**_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_**

**_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_**

**_Fallen angel, tell me why?_**

**_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_**

**_I see the angels_**

**_I'll lead them to your door_**

**_There's no escape now_**

**_No mercy no more_**

**_No remorse cause I still remember_**

**_The smile when you tore me apart_**

**_Repeat chorus_**

**_Could have been forever_**

**_Now we have reached the end_**

**_This world may have failed you_**

**_It doesn't give you reason why_**

**_You could have chosen a different path_**

**_The smile when you tore me apart_**

_Angel centellante yo creí_

_Que tú eras mi salvador_

_Cuando lo necesitaba_

_Cegada por la fe no pude oir_

_Todos esos susurros_

_Y las advertencias tan claras_

_Veo a los ángeles_

_Y los conduciré a tu puerta_

_No hay escape ahora…_

_Sin misericordia, no más_

_Sin remordimientos_

_Porque sigo recordando_

_Tu sonrisa cuando me heriste_

_Tú tomaste mi corazón_

_Y me engañaste desde el principio_

_Tú me mostraste sueños_

_Y yo desee que se volvieran realidad_

_Rompiste tu promesa_

_Y me hiciste darme cuenta_

_Que ero todo una mentira_

_Angel centellante no pude ver_

_Tus oscuras intenciones,_

_Tus sentimientos por mí_

_Angel caído, dime ¿por qué…?_

_Cuál es la razón,_

_La espina en tus ojos._

_Veo a los ángeles…_

_Y los conduciré a tu puerta_

_No hay escape ahora_

_Sin misericordia, no más_

_Sin remordimientos_

_Porque sigo recordando_

_Tu sonrisa cuando me heriste._

_Tú tomaste mi corazón_

_Y me engañaste desde el principio_

_Tú me mostraste sueños_

_Y yo desee que se volvieran realidad_

_Rompiste tu promesa_

_Y me hiciste darme cuenta_

_Que era todo una mentira_

_Pudo haber sido para siempre_

_Pero ahora hemos llegado al fin._

_Este mundo tal vez te ha fallado_

_Pero eso no te da razón del por qué_

_Tú pudiste haber escogido_

_Otro camino en esta vida_

_Tu sonrisa cuando me heriste_

_Tú tomaste mi corazón_

_Y me engañaste desde el principio._

_Tú me mostraste sueños_

_Y yo desee que se volvieran realidad._

_Rompiste tu promesa_

_Y me hiciste darme cuenta_

_Que era todo sólo una mentira_

_Pudo haber sido para siempre_

_Pero ahora hemos llegado al fin_

* * *

Seddim Holden se integró a la compañía de teatro Strafford al mismo tiempo que Terruce Grandchester. Al igual que Terry, Seddim es inglés y, al igual que Terry, tiene cabello largo. Pero hasta ahí acaban las semejanzas entre los dos jóvenes. Seddim tiene el cabello y los ojos negros y su mirada taladra cuando la posa sobre ti, como si pudiera ver en tu interior. Su voz es muy profunda y tiene a ser muy sarcástico. Terry puede ser maleducado, pero tiene un algo que atrae, que habla de un inmenso dolor vivido durante mucho tiempo y desde que era muy pequeño. Su rostro, cuando está pensativo y no se da cuenta de que le miran, pierde la mueca de cinismo y parece el de un niño necesitado de amor. Seddim, por el contrario, con su voz profunda, pero llena de sarcasmo, repele a quien se le acerca. También es muy guapo, con una piel blanca que contrasta con lo negro de los ojos y el cabello.

Susanna Marlowe se impresionó con los dos ingleses, pero se sintió atraída por Terry Grandchester, quien no se fija en ninguna de las jóvenes actrices que conforman la compañía Strafford, pues su mente está ocupada por cierta enfermera rubia de ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro, que reside en Chicago. Seddim sí que se fijó en Susanna. Obviamente, los jóvenes que estudian y actúan en la compañía son más guapos que la mayoría de los chicos que andan por la calle. Pero, a ojos de Seddim, Susanna es la más hermosa de las jóvenes e incipientes actrices, con un par de enormes ojos azules que le dan un aire melancólico y de necesitar protección. Una presa fácil… o eso creyó Seddim, quien se obsesionó con la muchacha casi desde que la conoció. Y la propia fijación de Susanna con Terry, le enciende aún más.

Seddim la observa, mientras Susanna corre tras Terry. Los ojos negros del varón se encienden como carbones por la ira. Es tanta la distracción que le provoca, que el día de la audición para "Romeo y Julieta", su ritual mal efectuado, le hace perder el protagónico a favor de Terry Grandchester. Lo peor viene durante los ensayos. A Seddim no se le escapaba que Terry estaba enamorado de otra mujer, por lo que ni siquiera toma en cuenta a Susanna, mostrándose fastidiado con el asedio de la actriz, a la que rechazaba en todos los tonos, sin que la muchacha dejara de perseguirle, para diversión y burla de la mayoría de los actores de la compañía, pena del dueño de Robert Hathaway, quien apreciaba a Susanna, y la furia de Seddim, quien tendía a ocultarla de todos.

El colmo es el día en que la muchacha aprovecha el solitario ensayo de Terry para declararle su amor. Seddim, oculto en las sombras, escucha el intercambio, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en puños sobre el arrugado libreto de la obra. Terry, por esta vez, sin habla, sale dejando a una acongojada Susanna, quien comienza a llorar silenciosamente, cuando baja del escenario, Seddim se deja ver.

-¿Crees que valió la pena tu indigna declaración? –la interpela, con voz contenida.

La chica se sobresalta y fija sus enormes ojos llorosos en el rostro pálido, orlado de negro y que irradia furia.

-¡Seddim, cómo te atreves! –balbucea asustada.

-Es un lugar público, bonita –replica y se acerca a ella.

Viste totalmente de negro, dándole un aire tétrico.

-¿Pensaste que si tú te le declarabas lo derretirías como a la mantequilla? ¿Qué lo tendrías a tus pies? Tal vez debiste traer un anillo de compromiso de una vez y arrodillarte para pedir su mano –continúa el muchacho con tono cáustico.

-¡Seddim! ¡Eres un…! –Susanna se enoja y su rostro toma el color de la grana.

-¡Perfecto, bonita! –Seddim queda cara a cara con la actriz, sonriendo amargamente-. Te ves mejor enojada que triste por ese…

-¡CÁLLATE! –le grita Susanna.

-¿Qué te molesta? -Seddim la aprisiona entre los brazos y la acerca a su pecho-. ¿Qué lo insulte? ¿O que te haga ver que no valió la pena tu ridícula escena de amor?

Acerca lo labios a los de ella.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que él, aparte de amarse a sí mismo y amar al teatro, ama a otra mujer? ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Yo podría darte tanto…!

Le planta un beso furioso y profunda, que lastima a la muchacha no sólo físicamente, y quien lucha por desprenderse del abrazo. Seddim es demasiado fuerte para ella, por lo que se toma su tiempo para jugar con la boca de Susanna y la separa de sí por un momento.

-Siente a un hombre de verdad, bonita, un hombre que te desea… -la vuelve a besar, mordisqueando suavemente los labios de Susanna y aprisionándola contra su pecho, sintiendo como la muchacha respira de manera entrecortada. Cada uno siente el latir del corazón del otro, el de Seddim lo hace a ritmo normal, pero el de Susanna lo hace desbocadamente. Aunque trata de debatirse, la muchacha no puede librarse del abrazo, hasta que el hombre la suelta. Susanna trastabilla y tropieza con las primeras butacas. Los ojos de la muchacha se abren con temor y alcanza a sujetarse de las mismas butacas para no caer al piso. No sabe qué decir ni qué hacer. Pero, antes de que pueda aclarársele la mente, Seddim da media vuelta y sale del teatro, dejándola sola y confusa.

Pero hay algo que ni siquiera sospecha: Susanna, con ese beso, ha quedado imprimada. Seddim no es un ser humano normal; es oscuro y oculta un secreto muy negro: tiene un pacto tenebroso con un ente poderoso y peligroso. Si no logró el protagónico de "Romeo y Julieta", fue por su propia distracción, no porque su Amo no tuviera el suficiente poder para dárselo. Hay algo más que Seddim desea: a Susanna Marlowe, y puesto que ha entregado su alma y su fidelidad a su Amo, espera ver colmado su deseo. Seddim no es su nombre original, pero ya no importa, hace años, décadas en realidad, que el hombre que él era entregó su cuerpo, su mente y su vida a otro ser y adoptó su nombre: son uno. Todo lo que ha deseado desde que ese pacto se consumó, se ha visto cumplido. A cambio de ganar adeptos para su amo. Y ahora, Susanna es su próximo prospecto.

* * *

Los días pasan, sin que Seddim se acerque a Susanna, pero la sigue con la mirada durante los ensayos. Quiere el protagónico y sabe que si Terruce Grandchester no puede actuar, él es el candidato idóneo para suplirlo. Un ritual a medianoche y un pequeño sacrificio de sangre arreglarán todo.

Susanna y Terry ensayan la escena del baile en la Casa Capuleto; Seddim fija los negros ojos en la tramoya, esperando… la tramoya cae y él sonríe satisfecho… y sólo su rápidos reflejos y su deseo por Susanna le ayudan a evitar un grave accidente.

-¡Terry, cuidado! –Susanna, sin pensarlo, saltó para salvar a Terry.

Y Seddim, murmurando un conjuro protector, salta para empujar, a su vez, a Susanna. La pesada tramoya con la luz, cae sobre él, pero su poder es tanto como para salir casi ileso, sólo con el traje rasgado y algunos golpes marcados en su blanca piel… y la sangre que derrama él la ofrece con otro conjuro a su amo, a fin de aplacar su ira por el fallido sacrificio. Los gritos, la confusión, el miedo. Terry mira con ojos muy abiertos todo lo sucedido. Robert Hathaway y otros actores ayudan a Seddim a salir de entre los escombros y él mira a Susanna.

-¿Estás bien? –indaga.

La rubia actriz asiente sin habla, mira a Seddim y a Terry, sin saber al lado de quien acudir. Entre protestas, llevan a Seddim al hospital Saint Joseph.

-¡Asombroso! –el médico ya ha repetido dos veces la aseveración.

Seddim frunce la boca fastidiado.

-Me iré a casa, puesto que no hay peligro alguno –declara.

Mascullando entre dientes, se sirve un vaso de licor.

-¡Grandísimo idiota! –piensa en Grandchester-. ¡Estúpido! ¿No pudiste morirte en paz?

Lanza el vaso contra la pared, el cual estalla en mil pedazos y salpica de whiskey la habitación.

-¡Maldita sea!

Un tímido toque en la puerta principal corta su diatriba, dejando sólo la agitada respiración como señal de su ira. Con rápidas zancas, se apresura a abrir la puerta. ¡Oh sorpresa! Susanna Marlowe le mira y la tormenta en el rostro blanco la asusta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta el muchacho, pero se aparta para dejarla entrar.

-Yo… no… -Susanna, quien actuó por impulso, no sabe que contestar.

-Si no tienes nada que decir, será mejor que te retires –la voz de Seddim, agresiva, la lastima.

Susanna traga saliva y aire.

-No… quería hablar contigo –intempestivamente, agrega-. Gracias por salvarme.

Susanna es más valiente de lo que ella misma imagina. Seddim la mira con ojo crítico y respira profundamente para calmarse.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. No quise que saliera lastimada –replica.

Susanna le mira ahora confusa, el tono airado de Seddim le habla de algo oscuro.

-¿Qué dices? Hablas como si tú hubieras tenido la culpa –comenta Susanna, con dos enormes ojos que parecen llenar el espacio.

Seddim sonríe con cinismo y fastidio.

-Así fue, Susanna, fue culpa mía. Y si no te hubieras interpuesto, a esta hora, yo sería Romeo.

-Pero… no puede ser… ¿cómo…? –Susanna balbucea impresionada.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –indaga con mirada dura Seddim.

Acaba por indicarle un sofá y la invita a tomar asiento.

-Tengo un amo muy poderoso, Susanna, es así de simple. Le sirvo con todo lo que soy y él me recompensa con mis más anhelados deseos… claro que esta vez, tuve que pagar tu intromisión.

Susanna no entiende y le mira confusa e interrogante.

-Te lo confieso: te deseo y le pedí a mi amo el tenerte. Y el tener también el principal papel en la obra, dicho sea de paso. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

Susanna está cada vez más confusa y su mente gira a velocidad vertiginosa. ¿De qué habla Seddim? No sabe que responder al ofrecimiento, totalmente fuera de lugar, del muchacho de ojos y cabello negro. Como si viviera un momento kafkiano, Seddim se dirige al bar que ocupa parte de su departamento y saca una botella de vino tino, del cual sirve una copa y la ofrece a la joven actriz.

-Yo no deseo beber –acaba por decir Susanna.

-Lo necesitarás, si vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte –Seddim la obliga a tomar la copa.

El vino es fuerte y la muchacha siente como su calor envuelve su cuerpo. Seddim se sirve más whiskey y se sienta frente a Susanna.

-Así es, Susanna. Yo te deseo desde que te conocí.

-¿Estás enamorado de mí? –la voz de la fémina suena asustada y sorprendida.

Los ojos oscuros en la faz blanca le miran, con relativo hastío y la boca se tuerce en una mueca burlona.

-No, Susanna –aclara-. No te equivoques, yo no amo a nadie. Te deseo, eres muy bella. ¿Lo quieres más crudo? Quiero acostarme contigo. Y, antes de que te vayas, voy a ofrecerte algo.

Susanna había hecho el intento de levantarse, lívida de enfado.

-El mundo entero a tus pies, Susanna, si tú lo deseas. Tus más profundos y ocultos deseos hechos realidad. ¿Quieres a Grandchester? Lo puedes tener.

Susanna acaba por ponerse en pie y trata de ganar la puerta. Pero Seddim, con esos rápidos reflejos que le salvaron la vida, la alcanza y la atrapa entre sus brazos.

-Piénsalo, bonita –le murmura con voz acariciante-. Si bien entregas lo más valioso que posees, vale la pena servir a mi Amo, te lo aseguro.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame salir! –grita la chica, aterrorizada.

Seddim acaba por soltarla y le abre la puerta, con rostro cortés.

* * *

Pasa el tiempo, la obra es estrenada con Terry Grandchester en el papel principal y la rubia Susanna como Julieta. Seddim interpreta uno de los papeles secundarios y es observado por una Julieta triste y con aire de desamparo. La celebración, al terminar la obra, es ruidosa, alegre y llena de felicidad para la mayoría de los integrantes de la compañía. A pesar de aire de pueblerina, de su caria de nutria en desgracia, la joven rubia pecosa y de ojos verdes, es la sensación del momento Atrae a quienes se acercan a felicitar a Terry por su actuación.

-¿Bailamos, Susanna? –propone un oscuro Seddim.

Vestido con un traje negro, una camisa de seda del mismo color, y el calzado que refleja la luz del amplio salón, el aire tenebroso que lo rodea, hace que la mayoría de los asistentes permanezca lejos de él. Susanna se subleva cuando alcanza a ver el beso fugaz que Terry deposita en los labios de Candy.

-De acuerdo –acepta el brazo de Seddim.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, característica de él, Seddim la aprieta contra sí, de manera insinuante.

-¿Todavía piensas en él? –le musita con voz suave mientras se inclina sobre ella.

Susanna se enfada todavía más; no solamente tendía que soportar ver a la feliz pareja que bailaba totalmente ajena a quienes le rodean, mirándose a los ojos con tal arrobamiento que para todos, era más que evidente, que estaban profundamente enamorados. Encima de eso, Seddim sigue arrojando leña al fuego. Una oleada de ira hizo que las mejillas de Susanna enrojecieran violentamente. Seddim ríe triunfal, haciendo que un par de cabezas se giren hacia ellos.

-Esto es mejor, Susanna, llénate de ira, no de compasión por ti misma. No de lástima, ni de envida por Candy y Terry. Ya te lo ofrecí, puedes tener lo que desees, si aceptas mi proposición.

Susanna no supo qué responder. A pesar de su inocencia y su juventud, le quedaba claro que, de aceptar la propuesta de Seddim, entregaría su alma a una oscura potencia. Sin embargo, la risa musical y llena de felicidad de Candy le llega a sus oídos y ahora lo sabe: ha perdido a Terry. No importa si ella le ama, si le ha confesado este amor, si ha arriesgado su vida por salvar la de él. Se da cuenta de que Terry y Candy se aman y ella no tiene nada qué hacer entre ellos.

-De acuerdo, Seddim, acepto.

La voz suave y ligeramente temblorosa se deja escuchar al oído del oscuro actor. Seddim sonrió al fin. Cualquiera diría que saldría corriendo con su presa, a fin de cebarse en ella, pero Seddim sabe ser paciente y es recompensado por ello. Son de los últimos que salen de la fiesta, y para rizar el rizo, Seddim se despide la feliz pareja conformado por el actor inglés y la enfermera.

-¡Felicidades, Terruce! –saluda Seddim-. Yo acompañaré a Susanna a su casa. Encantado de conocerle, señorita.

-Cuando entres mi casa, Susanna, no habrá marcha atrás –advierte Seddim-. ¿Estás segura de seguir?

-Vamos ya, Seddim –la voz de Susanna suena ya mucho más segura que nunca.

* * *

Susanna y Seddim se volvieron inseparables, para sorpresa y suspicacia de sus compañeros. Los meses pasan, los rumores corren alrededor de Susanna y Seddim. Terry y ella rivalizan en fam. Pero, mientras que Terry se ve feliz, avanzando en su carrera en su relación con su novia, con quien se escribe frecuentemente y planea su compromiso. Susanna se convierte en una mujer muy diferente que la otrora jovencita llena de ilusiones que llegó a la compañía Strafford con deseos de triunfar hacía meses. Su trato para con los demás se vuelve frío y distante. Y, por el contrario, ella y Seddim se unen más que nunca. Robert Hathaway la mira preocupado, pero no puede hacer nada. La entrega de Susanna a su destino, se sella el día que Terry anuncia su intención de viajar a Chicago a fin de pedir en matrimonio a Candice White. Ese día, Susanna se presenta en la compañía vestida completamente de negro: un vestido entallado que realza sus curvas, aunque le cubre hasta el cuello, medias y unas largas botas en charol. Hasta Terry se sorprende. El maquillaje que usa la hace ver mayor, y los ojos azules resaltan en la blanca piel, los labios en rojo carmesí son tentadores. Seddim, como siempre a su lado, la abraza con gesto posesivo, interponiéndose cuando Terry se acerca sorprendido a Susanna, y pone énfasis en el mayor cambio de la joven:

-Susanna, te teñiste el pelo de negro.

*****FIN*****

**Lady Lyuva Sol**


End file.
